Almost all modern computing technologies utilize textual data (or text in digital form). Textual data, when used as a mode of communication, must be proofed (e.g., spelled) correctly in order to accurately communicate information (e.g., messages) to people and/or computers. Textual data can also be utilized as instructions for some technology to perform one or more tasks. It is paramount to the functioning of any technology that the clarity and correctness of the textual data is maintained. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.
For at least this reason, a significant amount of time and expense is being delegated to technological improvements in productivity systems (e.g., word processing software, messaging systems, and/or the like).